La voie du Oni
by Lyukya19
Summary: Après avoir fait des rêves étranges plusieurs fois, Chizuru rencontre une oni (qui n'est nul autre que la grand mère de Chikage !) peu de temps avant de suivre Kazama après le départ d'Itou. ChizuruxKazama car j'adore ce couple, présence de OC légèrement différend de l'anime, jeux et des films. Pas sombre et beaucoup d'humour.
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fanfic sur Hakuouki. Ce sera un KazamaxChizuru. Pardonnez moi pour ce court prologue mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, le chapitre 1 sera bien plus long. Bonne lecture.

Je ne possède pas Hakuouki (quel dommage).

Prologue

Écarlate. C'était un rouge écarlate. On pourrait le confondre avec le sang sur le sol ou sur les katana. Mais non c'était simplement la couleur de ses yeux. Un rouge écarlate qui n'avait rien d'humain et pourtant Chizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par ce regard si unique mais portant familier en quelque sorte. Cet homme n'avait rien d'humain mais il n'était malveillant non plus. Il avait battu Okita très facilement comme si il n'était qu'un enfant, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu et que leur vie n'était pas en jeu dans ce combat. Il était fort et d'une beauté sauvage.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard tandis qu'elle essayait de protéger son ami, cet épéiste semblait avoir été surpris mais c'était impossible car si Chizuru avait rencontré un homme avec un regard aussi séduisant, elle s'en saurait souvenu même s'il avait cet air de déjà vu. Et lorsqu'il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Chizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu même si cet homme était légèrement effrayant avec une arme entre ses mains.

C'était son regard écarlate qui l'avait séduite en un instant et jamais elle ne l'avouerai, surtout pas à Hijikata.

Fin prologue

Voilà pour le prologue très court mais nécessaire, merci pour avoir lu, désolé pour les fautes et bientôt la suite.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici le chapitre 1 dans la foulé bien plus long que le prologue comme promis. Si vous avez des questions aussi n'hésitez pas à la poser.

Je ne possède pas Hakuouki mais l'OC est à moi.

-parler

"penser"

Chapitre 1 : Des rêves et une rencontre

_L'enfant pleurait. Non, il râlait. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre. On ne voulait pas qu'il sorte pour sa propre sécurité. Mais lui il voulait sortir et venger sa mère. Son père n'était pas présent dans le village il n'y avait que lui._

_-Obaa-sama laisse moi sortir ou je détruit vraiment la porte ! Hurla l'enfant de plus belle._

_Personne ne lui répondit une nouvelle fois. L'enfant pris donc sa décision même si cet acte le punira peu après. Pour l'instant ce qui importait était sa mère qui avait besoin de lui. Il se concentra donc comme son père lui avait appris et frappa la porte avec le bokken qu'il avait cacher sous son futon. La porte explosa et l'enfant sortit précipitamment vers la salle de séjour où des cris pouvaient être entendu. Un homme tenait un long katana jonché du sang de sa mère qui était au sol morte depuis peu. L'enfant compris la situation et sut ce qu'il avait à faire. _

_-Reïsha! Comment as-tu pu..., ragea une femme au cheveux châtain clair prés de la défunte._

-C'est simple j'ai fait ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps maintenant plus qu'a attendre mon bon à r_ien de cousin... mais regarde qui voilà, on a de la visite de marque, ricana l'homme qui tenait son katana plein de sang. _

_La femme sembla sans voix tandis que l'enfant observa sa mère d'un œil froid, le cousin de son père l'avait tué de sang-froid. _

_-Retourne dans ta chambre, s'il te plait, plaida t-elle. _

_-Et le laisser en liberté ? _

_-Tu vois Reiko ? Ton petit fils demande à mourir lui même. C'est bien mieux que rester derrière les kimono de grand mère et de maman, tu grandis enfin. Peut être que tu ne sera pas une simple honte pour le clan des Kazama finalement, Rétorqua l'assassin. _

_A ses paroles sans pitié les cheveux blond de l'enfant se blanchissent tandis que ses yeux rouge devinrent dorés. Il prit un katana entreposé et le brandit face à son adversaire. _

_-Celui qui est une honte ici se trouve en face de moi, de plus il est un traître, rétorqua le jeune Oni avec un ton dans la voix qui n'allait pas avec ces cinq ans. _

Chizuru ouvrit les yeux à l'instant où les lames des deux adversaires s'étaient entrechoquées. Encore ce rêve. Elle faisait plein de rêve sur la vie de cet enfant dont elle ignorait tout. Mais le plus fréquent était celui où sa mère avait été assassiné. C'était étrange mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas de simple rêves. Toute cette histoire était tellement irréelle qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec personne même avec ceux du Shisengumi , ils la croiraient complètement folle, c'était certain.

La jeune femme soupira et se leva, le petit déjeuner n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Il vaudrait aussi éviter que l'un des capitaines commencent à avoir faim sinon l'endroit sera animé très bientôt.

OooOooO

-Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance ou une malédiction mais nos patrouilles dans Kyoto sont tout simplement extrêmement calme !? Se plaignit Heisuke.

Saito regarda le jeune capitaine qui soupirait d'ennuis à côté de lui. C'était vrai que les rues de la capital était plus tranquille depuis les récents incidents avec le clan Choshu et les rumeurs disaient que les Satsuma étaient devenu leurs alliés. Il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit vrai. Les Satsuma étaient célèbres pour changer de camps comme de kimono. Peut être que cette alliance préparait quelque mauvais coup contre le Bakufu ou alors les rônins et les criminels craignaient assez le Shisengumi pour éviter de faire des bêtises. Saito espérait que c'était plus cette solution que la première option mais curieusement il en doutait. De plus après la nuit dernière, il leur faudrait redoubler de prudence notamment à Shimabara.

-Espérons juste que le calme reste dans la capitale encore quelque temps, suggéra Saito.

-Pour s'ennuyer encore plus? Heisuke continua de sa plaindre. Ne me dit pas que tu pense comme lui, Chizuru ?

Celle-ci le regarda, coupable. Tout comme Saito, elle préférerait que le calme dure à jamais même si elle savait que c'était juste un souhait irréalisable. En voyant l'expression de son visage, Heisuke se plaignit encore plus. La jeune remarqua aussi que même Saito commençait à avoir l'ai irrité avec tous les enfantillages du jeune capitaine. Chizuru sourit à cette vue qui symbolisait une sorte de paix agréable. Même si personne ne savait quand la tempête reviendrait à la charge.

-Il vaut mieux que la capitale soit calme que répéter ce qui s'est passé à Shimabara, répondit calmement Saito.

Heisuke et Chizuru se raidirent. Cette nuit là avait été une catastrophe, pure et simple. Chizuru se sentait aussi extrêmement coupable car non seulement elle avait été démasqué en moins de deux mais en plus elle avait attiré encore plus d'ennuis au Shisengumi. Le pire c'était que même Kazama avait du la sauver. Kazama, Chizuru se savait pas trop quoi penser de tantôt il essaie de la kidnapper pour qu'elle porte ses enfants, tantôt il la sauve d'autres rônins qui voulaient abuser d'elle. Il était beau et mystérieux. Fort et sournois. Mais pas malveillant. De plus, si il avait voulu vraiment la kidnapper rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire, c'était triste mais le shisengumi n'était pas vraiment un obstacle pour lui. En effet, Chizuru ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Kazama.

-Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir un tel comportement en public !

C'était la voix d'une femme. Et elle avait besoin d'aide. Même si avec Sen elle avait encore eu plein d'ennuis en allant aider les autres, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cette situation. La jeune Oni se précipita à son secours tandis que Saito et Heisuke continuaient à argumenter sur le calme de la capitale.

-Arrêter de vous en prendre à cette femme, elle ne vous a rien fait, déclara Chizuru face aux rônins qui essayaient d'escroquer cette femme.

-Sinon quoi sale gamin ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que j'arrête ? Rétorqua le chef de la petite bande.

-Vous devriez écouter cette jeune femme sinon ce combat ne pourra être évité.

C'était une voix très calme qu'elle connaissait. Mais pourquoi était il là? Sans surprise, Chizuru vit Amagiri Kyuuju, un Oni qui suivait Kazama Chikage comme Shiranui Kyo. Qu'est ce que cette femme avait à voir avec lui ? En voyant la forme imposante du Oni les rônins se cachèrent derrière leur chef qui, lui, semblait étrangement calme malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il regarda Chizuru l'espace d'un instant et sourit à Amagiri.

-C'est une femme, murmura t-il avant de plaquer le dos de celle-ci contre son torse en mettant son katana contre sa gorge.

Tous se raidirent. Amagiri plissa les yeux avant de soupirer.

-On dirait qu'on ne peut éviter ce combat. J'ai eu tord de penser que venir seul pourrait éviter des combats. Yukimura-dono, je vous prie de ne pas bouger quelques instants.

Chizuru hocha légèrement la tête de peur qu'un mouvement brusque irrite son ravisseur qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Celui-ci ricana aux action de l'oni mâle tandis que la jeune femme à ses côté la regarda légèrement intriguée. Le combat dura moins d'une seconde : Amagiri était si rapide que ni Chizuru ni le rônin n'avaient rien vu. Tout ce qu'ils savaient étaient le résultat. Le chef des rônins gisait inconscient à terre et ses acolytes prenaient la fuite. Étrangement ce fut la femme à côté de l'oni imposant qui brisa le silence de la défaite du rônin.

-Alors c'est toi Yukimura Chizuru.

Chizuru l'observa attentivement. Elle avait déjà vu cette femme mais elle ne se rappelait plus où ni quand. Cette femme avaient de long cheveux châtain clair avec des yeux verts émeraudes. Elle avait une beauté exotique mais n'était pas une étrangère pour autant. La jeune fille sut tout de suite ce qu'elle était. Oni. Elle se rappela aussi d'où elle avait déjà cette femme. Le rêve de cette nuit sur l'enfant blond.

-Vous êtes une oni, murmura calmement la fille du clan Yukimura.

Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'Amagiri pris congé. Pourquoi ...? Un bruit à proximité montré l'unité de patrouille du Shisengumi et leur deux capitaines qui interrogeaient les rônins qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir. L'acolyte de Kazama avait voulu éviter une confrontation inutile avec les loups de Mibu. Chizuru s'excusa envers la femme et rejoignit ses protecteurs.

OooOooO

-Pour une surprise, j'avoue que j'étais vraiment sans voix dans la rue lorsque ses humains m'ont agressée pour ma beauté. Il faut dire que comparé à nous oni, les femmes humains font tâche. Et vieillir...rien que d'y penser... ah!

Kimigiku regarda la femme oni devant elle. Sen-hime-sama lui avait bien dit que l'arrogance et la vantardise de l'estime de soi était un trait commun dans le clan Kazama et que la modestie n'était pas dans leur vocabulaire mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça! Cette femme était connue comme l'une des oni les plus sage et les plus puissante et et et...

-Elle a le même sale caractère que ce rustre de Kazama, remarqua distraitement la princesse des Yase.

Exactement, c'était ça.

-Hum, tu as dit quelque chose très chère ? Demanda la concernée

-Je disais juste que votre beauté était sans limite surtout comparé aux humains, se corrigea Sen.

-Ce n'est même pas comparable Ya-chan, tu le comprendras très rapidement avec le temps à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

En effet, ils avaient la même arrogance.

-Au moins, je suis soulagé que vous avez pris le temps de venir Dame Reiko contrairement à votre _petit fils _qui encore une fois sèche une réunion plutôt importante si je puis dire, reprit Sen.

-Malheureusement, Chi-chan n'a pas hérité de ma patience _légendaire_ ainsi que ma ponctualité.

-Evidemment. J'ai ouïe dire que vous avez fait une rencontre sur la place du marché lors de votre agression.

-Disons que j'ai rencontré la Yukimura Chizuru que j'ai tant entendu parler Ya-chan.

-Et...

-Je suis étonné de votre réaction excessive alors qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. J'ignore comment cela à débuté mais cette petite a déjà les rêves puisqu'elle m'a presque reconnue.

-Il faut quand même dire que Kazama Reiko est assez connu dans le monde des oni notamment à cause de son _petit fils __turbulent_.

Cette dernière sourit en réponse.

-Et si on discutait de pourquoi on a organisé cette réunion avant que kyo-chan ne s'endorme pour de vrai ?

-Je ne dors pas, je pense ! Rouspéta le concerné tandis que les femme riait à sa réaction. Et ne m'appelle pas CHAN !

OooOooO

Chizuru regarda Heisuke et Saito partirent loin du quartier général du Shisengumi. Les deux capitaines avaient décidés de suivre Itou Kashitarou et quitter les tristement célèbre loups de Mibu pour être les gardes du mausolée impérial ( N/A: dîtes moi si je me trompe). Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Peut-être qu'elle ne les reverra plus jamais. Elle espérait sincèrement que non. La jeune fille remarqua distraitement Sanosuke et Shimpachi allaient à l'écart et décida de les suivre, n'ayant pas envie de rester seule.

-Sale petit débile d'Heisuke, j'aurai sa tête quand il reviendra, grommela Nagakura.

-Ou lui piqué sa nourriture, le taquina Harada.

-Aussi, tiens Chizuru-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je...

Une explosion retentit l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. Le Shisengumi était attaqué lors de la tombé de la nuit. Elle entendit distraitement les deux capitaines lui dirent de retourner dans sa chambre. Ne leur étant d'aucun secours elle leur obéit à contrecœur.

C'est avec le cœur noué qu'elle vu avec la facilité dont il avait battu Shimada. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu elle-aussi mais c'était hors de question qu'elle se rende sans combattre. Chizuru dégaina son kodachi et le brandit face à Kazama désormais son adversaire.

Le chef du clan des Kazama sourit à l'effronterie de la petite Oni devant lui. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le vaincre. Sa tentative était vaine mais courageuse, il fallait l'avouer. Il ne dégaina même pas son arme, il se contenta de l'assommer avec son pommeau. Tel qu'elle était actuellement, jamais elle ne le suivrait de plein grès. Même si elle était un Oni de pure-sang des Yukimura, elle pensait comme les humains. Et c'est exactement pourquoi il ne pouvait la laisser aux soins de ses humains. Non seulement, ils ne pouvaient la protéger correctement mais en plus ils empoissonnent son esprit avec leurs mensonges. Il était temps qu'elle retrouve sa place parmi les siens. Tout en portant la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras il rejoignit tranquillement ses acolytes Shiranui Kyo et Amagiri Kyuuju. Kazama ignorait que sa torture allait bientôt commencer.

Kazama Reiko regardait les humains combattre les gens de sa race avec un certain ennuis. Peu importe comment les temps pouvaient changer, la bêtise des humains, elle, ne pouvait être guérie. Combattre un oni malgré la défaite sure et certaine pourrait être récompenser de courage mais créer des rasetsu ? C'était totalement inconscient ! Est ce que ces humains savaient au moins ce qu'ils faisaient ? Pas étonnant que Chi-chan était si occupé et de si terrible humains lui donnaient énormément de travail supplémentaire mais même un idiot saurait que ces rasetsu n'était pas leur idée, création à l'origine, quelqu'un d'autre était derrière tout sa, une personne qui connaissait bien l'existence des oni. Malheureusement, la liste de ceux qui avaient les capacités pour réaliser de tel atrocité était bien longue et l'enquête serait encore plus longue à moins que Chi-chan savait déjà qui était derrière tout ça. Mais pour le moment elle avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle sauta au milieu du combat.

-Bonjours les garçons, déclara t-elle en guise de salutation.

Kyo gémit tandis qu'Amagiri secoua la tête, la situation venait de se dégrader davantage, un Kazama un surveiller c'était possible mais deux ?

-Dame Reiko, il n'est pas sage pour vous d'être ici, observa Amagiri tandis que tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés à l'action stupide (ou pas) de cette femme en ce lieu.

-Et qui va convaincre Chi-chan d'emmener la petite lorsqu'elle refusera de partir ? Toi Amagiri ? Ou Kyo peut être ? Ou allez-vous la laissez avec une bande d'humain comme eux ?

Reiko secoua la tête de dégoût alors que Kyo gémit de plus belle. Amagiri fidèle à lui-même ne fit aucun commentaire. C'est aussi à ce moment là que le vice-capitaine démoniaque du Shinsengumi Hijikata Toshizo arriva en ce lieu.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Tonna celui-ci.

-Bel homme, l'ignora Reiko, mais beaucoup trop humain. Exactement pourquoi il serait totalement stupide de laisser une oni séjourner dans un lieu pareil.

-Comment ...

-...je l'ai su ? Voyant laissez moi un peu de crédit, femme ou pas je reste une oni aussi et bien moins naïve que la petite Chizuru, c'est son nom c'est ça ? (Amagiri hocha la tête tandis que Kyo grimaça, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir)Alors dîtes moi Monsieur le vice-capitaine _démoniaque_, si vous devez choisir entre une femme, humaine ou oni, et l'intérêt du Shinsengumi que choisirez-vous ? Soyez honnête, voulez-vous, je sais que les humains peuvent mentir.

-Le Shinsengumi, répondit celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est pourquoi je ne peux laisser l'héritière des Yukimura ici. Voyez vous les Oni avant leur clan, se soucis de leur peuple à la limite du raisonnable bien sur. Sans rancune.

-Toi tu ...

-On dirait que les loups n'ont pas attendu avant d'hurler à la lune.

Kazama Chikage approchait du groupe qui avait étonnamment cessé le combat avec Yukimura Chizuru toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous à regarder dans le vide. Le chef des Kazama se raidit quand il vit qui se tenait au milieu de tout ce bazars. Non ! C'était impossible.

-Tiens tu en a mis du temps Chi-chan.

Aucun doute c'était bien elle, personne d'autre n'osait lui donner ce maudit surnom ridicule, pas même Shiranui.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiche ici Rei-ba ? Grommela Chikage.

-Empêcher mon petit fils de faire une autre énorme bêtise. Mais je vois que pour une fois tu as pris la bonne décision mais il serait plus juste de la laisser faire ses adieux.

\- Attendez une seconde, la stoppa Harada, vous êtes la grand mère de ce taré ?

-Chi-chan est peut être maladroit mais il n'est pas fou. Et on m'appelle Reiko-ba-sama pas grand mère.

Chikage regarda sa grand mère d'un œil irrité alors qu'il déposa doucement Chizuru sur le sol. Kyo pouffa de rire alors qu'Amagiri regardait la scène, indifférent comme toujours. Les membres du Shinsengumi semblaient abasourdis face à cette scène. Leur vice-capitaine fut le seul qui réagit.

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse emmener cette enfant ! Hurla celui-ci en chargeant le chef des oni.

-Tu veux mourir on dirait, sourit le concerné.

Kazama évita les premiers coups de sabre avant de dégainer le sien et repoussa Hijikata d'un seul geste. Ce dernier fut propulsé de plusieurs mètres par la seul force brute de son adversaire et ne put cacher sa surprise.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris c'est la force d'un oni . Un humain ne comprendra jamais sa valeur d'une femme oni. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle reste avec des humains.

Chizuru choisit ce moment pour se réveillée et regarda tristement la scène devant elle, déchirée. Kazama pouvait lui apprendre plus sur elle et les siens mais elle ne voulait pas non plus quitté le Shinsengumi. Elle savait aussi que si elle partait ses amis seraient épargnés. Elle prit finalement sa décision sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux. La jeune fille se mit entre les deux hommes qui se foudroyaient du regard.

-Arrêter ! Les supplia t-elle de sa petite voix. Si je vous suis, il n'y aura pas de victime, n'est-ce pas Kazama-san ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en observant la jeune fille devant lui. Reiko quand à elle souriait à sa réaction, malgré son comportement humain, elle raisonnait comme une véritable oni, des humains ne méritaient pas cette petite. Chizuru méritait bien plus.

-Dans ce cas je vais suivre Kazama-san et les autres oni.

Elle s'inclina et suivit les autres oni qui partirent sans un regard pour les humains, tétanisés par le départ de la jeune fille.


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde, le chapitre 2 est là ! Plus court que le un mais pas de beaucoup, je tiens à remercier pour tous les review, sa fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécier. Et pour la grand mère de Kazama elle est spéciale, on dirait pas mais elle est trèèèèèèès sage, enfin je crois. Et encore merci pour lire cette histoire. Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta et quand je relis, je ne les vois pas forcément.

Hakuouki ne m'appartient pas mais la grand mère si et ainsi que le reste.

Chapitre 2 : Une grand mère sage ? Non je ne crois pas ! Ou peut être que si !

_Le feu. Il était partout et la chaleur dominait dans tout le village. Les cris des habitants résonnaient dans toute la vallée. Deux enfants fuyaient toute cette horreur à travers la forêt qui était, elle aussi, la victime des flammes infernales. Ils couraient à toute allure mais cela n'empêcha pas les poursuivant les séparer assez rapidement. Celui qui fut capturé se débattit de plus belle tandis que l'autre fut propulser loin de la triste scène. L'enfant ne prononça qu'un seul mot : _

_-Nii-sama ! _

Chizuru se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un rêve étrange. Mais celui-ci était différent des autres, elle avait rêver de deux enfant, des jumeaux apparemment qui ne ressemblaient pas à l'enfant blond dont elle avait rêvé auparavant. Mais le pire avec ce rêve c'est qu'il y avait une très forte impression de déjà vue. L'oni soupira tout en observant son environnement et les éventements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait quitté le Shisengumi et était partie avec Kazama et les autres oni dont l'une était la femme qu'elle avait croisé avec Amagiri sur la place du marché ! Tout devenait de plus en plus étrange... Mais maintenant qu'elle était avec les oni, peut être qu'ils pourraient lui en dire plus sur les agissements de son père.

Elle se trouvait dans une auberge très banale donc parfaite pour les Satsuma lorsqu'il complotent avec les Choshu contre le Bakufu et le Shisengumi au grand dam de Chizuru. Elle devenait lentement l'ennemi de ses amis.

-Ah! Tu es enfin réveillée Chizu-chan ! S'enthousiasma Reiko qui était assise à l'une des table puis elle ajouta rapidement en voyant la tête de celle-ci. Le Chizu de Chizuru, Chizu-chan. Alors, bien dormi ?

-Vous êtes la personne qu'Amagiri-san a sauvé des rônins hier après-midi, bonjours à vous, et j'ai bien dormi aussi, euh..., répondit la concernée en bégaiement légèrement.

-Reiko, Kazama Reiko, mais tu peux m'appeler Rei-chan, Chizu-chan.

Chizuru regarda cette oni de plus en plus choquée, non seulement elle n'avait aucune gêne à donner des surnoms à tout le monde un peu comme Kazama, tiens en parlant de Kazama elle avait le même nom que lui, pourrait-elle être un oni ? Si oui faisait-elle partie de son clan ? De sa famille ? Leurs comportements étaient semblables. Peut-être devait-elle lui demander ? Ou était-ce trop indiscret ? Chizuru ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

-Dis Chizu-chan, sa te dirais de faire un tour en ville en attendant que les garçons finissent leur interminable travail avec les Satsuma ? Peut être qu'on verra Kyo-chan, sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu le traumatiser euh discuter je veux dire. Sourit Reiko.

Chizuru continua de la regardait, surprise. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle devait être un oni, car seul les oni peuvent agir avec autant de désinvolte malgré la guerre qui était dans la capitale. Et elle avait ce quelque chose que les autres humains ne semblent pas avoir ou remarquer. Après quelques instants, elle hocha légèrement la tête, remplie de doutes.

-Alors, allons-y !

OooOooO

Le marché était trop animé pour Heisuke qui soupira une énième fois. Saito avait disparut depuis le matin. Et tout ce que Itou avait trouvé à lui dire était de faire les courses ! Parfois, il ne comprenait pas cet homme, tantôt il était très respectable et parfois il était différent. En plus aujourd'hui, toutes les femmes de la capitale semblaient avoir choisi de faire les courses, c'était bien sa veine... Soudain, un rire très familier l'interpella. C'était impossible, il n'y avait pas de patrouille à cet heure-là. Elle devait être au quartier général du Shisengumi. Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête et du admettre qu'il avait eu tord. Elle était bien et pas seule. Chizuru riait de bon cœur avec la femme qui lui était vaguement familière. Elles mangeaient des dango. Et personnes du Shisengumi n'étaient là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, il s'approcha des filles.

-Hey! Chizuru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se rendit instantanément à son appel et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, elle était horrifiée. Sa voisine, elle, fronça un peu les sourcils et son air familier était toujours là.

-Heisuke-kun, je...,commença celle-ci pleine de remord.

-Vous faite parti du fameux Shisengumi, dîtes-moi ? Chizu-chan m'a un peu parlé de vous, vous êtes intéressante mais pas autant que mon petit Chi-chan, bien évidemment, affirma sa camarade de dango.

-Pardonne moi Heisuke-kun.

Chizuru s'inclina pour s'excuser et partit sans demander son reste. L'autre fille poursuivit Chizuru après un regard d'excuse auprès d'Heisuke. Ce dernier regarda la scène abasourdi, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Peut être que Saito était au courant, il n'aura qu'a lui demander.

Quant à Chizuru, elle s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne l'avait suivie. La jeune fille savait que ce serait difficile de se séparer du Shisengumi pour suivre Kazama et les autres oni. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à souffrir autant juste parce qu'elle avait croisé Heisuke. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'hospitalité des oni, notamment de Reiko, la grand mère de Kazama. Bien sur qu'elle avait été choquée quand celle-ci lui avait dit plus tôt mais cette femme semblait tout savoir. Même si elle agissait de façon insouciante, elle avait une sagesse plus grande que le monde dans ses yeux. Elles étaient devenu très proche juste en une matinée mais... ses amis du Shisengumi lui manquaient aussi énormément.

-Chizu-chan, tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner comme sa, sinon je n'arriverais pas à te rattraper, se plaignit Reiko dés qu'elle l'avait rattrapée.

-Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie mais...

-Le Shisengumi te manque ? C'est normal mais tu verras, tu vas tellement t'amuser à t'ennuyer avec les hommes oni, qui sont tous des bons à rien surtout avec les femmes maintenant que j'y pense, que tu n'y penseras plus.

Chizuru sourit à l'oni devant elle. Peut être que sa allait s'arranger ou non mais pour pouvoir continuer à avancer, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Reiko.

-Dame Reiko, en fait je, commença Chizuru

-Non ne m'appelle pas DAME, je suis éternellement jeune ! On va faire un marché tu ne m'appelle pas DAME et alors je vais faire ce que tu veux que je fasse, sourit la femme plus âgée.

-Ce que je veux que vous fassiez ?

-Et tutoie moi par pitié, oui tu veux que je convainc Chi-chan de te laisser dire au revoir à tes amis humains même si personnellement je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et tu as du mal à accepter à rester avec ces hommes à cause de leur stupidité légendaire pour comprendre les femmes, tu pense qu'ils voulaient te kidnapper surtout Chi-chan pour te garder pour eux tous seuls...

Chizuru hocha la tête.

-En fait, ils veulent juste te protéger enfin Chi-chan les deux autres ne font que lui obéirent en quelque sorte mais ils ne savent vraiment pas s'y prendre, tu te demandes pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas dit tout simplement ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Par fierté, c'est malheureux que tous les hommes malgré leur race ont honte de dire ce qu'ils pensent vraiment aux filles par peur d'avoir l'air faible, rah même mon petit Chi-chan, à ta place je lui aurais fait sa fête ! Je sais, je vais le punir quand il va rentrer ! Oui sa c'est une bonne idée! Et la deuxiéme raison ce que j'approuve à mon plus grand malheur, c'est que tu aurais probablement refusé de laisser ces humains si on ne t'avaient pas forcé la main.

-Je suis désolée Da..Kazama-san.

-Non ne m'appelle pas Kazama, un sa fait vieux et deux comment tu veux que je sache de qui tu parles, tu appelle aussi Chi-cha Kazama-san.

-D'accord, R..Reiko...san.

-Voilà, sa ira pour le moment mais si tu es ce que je pense tu va vite changer la façon dont tu m'appelle Chizu-chan. Bien maintenant assez d'émotions et de problèmes rentrons à l'auberge !

-A l'auberge ?

-Mais il est grand temps que mon petit fils connaisse la cruauté de ce monde.

Et c'est avec cette phrase que Reiko ricana tout le temps du retour d'une note un peut trop joyeuse. Chizuru observa cette oni partagée entre le déni et l'émerveillement, c'était la grand mère de Kazama et on pouvait voir la ressemblance : ils était aussi égocentrique l'un que l'autre ou alors peut imbu d'eux-même à un point inimaginable ?

OooOooO

-**Où ... Étiez ... Vous ... Passées ?**

Chaque mot était accentué d'une pointe d'agacement non dissimulé, Chizuru regardait ses pieds dans l'embarras total, Reiko-san ne lui avait pas dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas sortir! Si elle avait su ... Reiko quant à elle regarda son petit fils, Kazama Chikage, qui était prêt à exploser, très ennuyée. Il était tellement dramatique ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

-Vraiment, Chi-chan ( il tressaillit à son surnom tellement détesté) on est juste sortie entre filles, je lui ai dit deux, trois choses notamment comment tu était mignon, pas comme maintenant ou tu es juste désagréable. Tiens sa me rappelle la fois ou Kyuuju-kun et toi avaient...

-Quoi ? En plus tu lui a raconté ..., Reiko-ba ! Vraiment comme si ce surnom ne suffisait pas...

-Je sais, tu vas mourir d'embarras.

Kazama Chikage regardait sa grand mère qui s'amusait comme une petite fille à l'embêter, elle ne changerait jamais. Il soupira.

-Il suffit de ne pas sortir seules, la capitale est dangereuse en ce moment.

-Kazama a raison, Reiko-sama, il y a encore eu une attaque cette nuit. Nous ne savons pas encore tous les détails mais je pense que nous avons à faire aux Rasetsu, expliqua calmement Amagiri.

-Très bien, très bien mais sa ne concerne que Chizu-chan, je dois rentrer au village maintenant que ma curiosité est satisfaite. Et faites quelque chose à propos de ces faux oni, par pitié, cette affaire n'a que trop traînée.

Amagiri s'inclina et sorti alors que Chikage claqua la porte. Chizuru regardait Reiko qui grommelait une histoire sur les hommes et leurs comportements odieux. Elle allait bientôt partir pour le village...

-Je désolée Chizu-chan, de te laisser seule avec des hommes encore une fois, ces idiots ne comprennent rien à l'art de la féminité, j'espère qu'il ne t'obligeront pas à t'habiller comme un garçon ceux-là ! Je parlerais à Chi-chan de notre petit arrangement quand il sera refroidit, s'excusa t'elle après avoir pesté pendant un bon moment.

-Vo..tu ne pars pas maintenant ?

-A la tombé de la nuit, les oni se fondent dans les ténèbres et passent inaperçue par toute les autre entité vivante si elles ne savent pas quoi chercher. C'est plus sure pour moi de voyager de cette façon seule, c'est pour cette raison que je ne te propose pas de m'accompagner. Et surtout tu pourras apprendre à connaître mon petit Chikage, ce n'est pas un vilain garçon, il est juste maladroit.

OooOooO

\- Itou Kashitarou veut une alliance avec les Choshu ?

-Ouais c'est exactement sa, la réunion est reporté pour quelque jours le temps que les Choshu et Satsuma prennent une décision. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kazama ?

Ce dernier qui avait écouté la conversation de Shiranui et d'Amagiri les regarda dans le vide quelque instant.

_L'alliance Sat-cho voudra une preuve de sa loyauté en même temps que la force qu'il possède. Il devra tuer quelqu'un d'important pour le Bakufu ou alors un gêneur de ce même côté, finit par répondre celui-ci.

-Possible, accorda Kyo, mais tout sa mis de côté, Rei-baba part ce soir, pas vrai ?

-Tu ne pourras pas fuir pour toujours Shiranui, désapprouva Amagiri.

-Je m'en fiche je ne veux pas voir ce cauchemars ambulant, elle est pire que Chikage et sa c'est quand elle est de bonne humeur.

-Cette personne a l'air tout simplement horrible, j'espére que je ne la croiserais jamais.

-REI-BABA! Hurla Kyo de terreur.

-Rei quoi ? Répéta celle ci son sourire maintenant disparut.

-Rei-**sama, **pourquoi votre **divine** présence est-elle parmi nous ? Continua celui-ci qui tremblait de tout son être.

-Ara, Kyo-chan, toujours aussi flatteur, tu m'a manqué, reprit-elle son sourire revenue comme si il n'avait jamais disparu.

-Pas moi, murmura t-il en réponse.

-Tu disais ?

-Vous m'avez énormément manqué Rei-sama !

Le petit fils regardait sa grand mère torturer son subordonné comme à son habitude. Cet idiot de Kyo aurait du savoir qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui échapper même si ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle était venue ici. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux de la voir partir si vite, la réunion avec l'ignoble hime des Yase avait du bien se dérouler et elle avait pu rencontrer l'héritière des Yukimura en personne. Le clan ne pouvait pas rester vide longtemps dans ses périodes troublées surtout si ce qu'il a entendu était vrai.

-Chikage, il faut que je te parle.

Et en plus pas de surnom, oui, la situation avait dût encore se compliquer. Heureusement qu Chizuru allait rester un peu avec eux. Autant qu'elle apprenne la cruauté de la guerre auprès des humains, celles des oni étaient de loin plus sanglante et sournoise.

OooOooO

-Allez Chi-chan, arrête de faire la tête, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'allions pas nous revoir. Je dois rentrer au clan le plus rapidement possible puisque Chi-chan ne peut pas rentrer pour l'instant. La prochaine fois qu'on sera ensemble je te montrerais les merveilles du clan Kazama notamment le petit lac caché dans le jardin et les fleurs. Et en guise d'adieu, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Chi-chan est d'accord pour que tu vois le Shisengumi une dernière fois bien que rapidement mais bon chi-chan est chi-chan. Nous nous reverrons, c'est une promesse.

-Une promesse.

-Oui, à ma nouvelle amie.

Amie. C'était un bon mot que résumé leur relation désormais. La veille, elles ne se connaissaient pas et Chizuru avait tenté de l'aider comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Kaoru et Sen-chan. Ensuite, elle a appris qu'elle était une oni comme elle. Ensuite elle a quitté le Shisengumi pour partir avec les oni. Et cette matinée, elles se sont liées d'amitié en parlant de Kazama de son enfance et de son comportement maladroit comme elle s'amusait à le dire. Et maintenant elle partait mais ce n'était pas un au revoir. Reiko semblait persuader que Chizuru se rendrait au village caché des Kazama plus tard. Peut être que suivre les oni n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir partir tout de suite avec sa nouvelle amie.

C'est avec tristesse qu'elle regarda cette oni disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit tombée depuis peu.

Fin chapitre 2

Bon voilà pour le chapitre 2, ne me tuez pas pour le départ de la grand mère il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du clan pendant que son petit fils s'amuse. Quand à l'amitié entre Chizuru et Reiko, elles sont rapprochée très vite jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Heisuke. Dans le chapitre suivant on va revoir le Shisengumi pour un au revoir boiteux très boiteux, un Hijikata très jaloux qui va faire des choses pas très gentilles... à cause de sa jalousie. Et je ne vais pas tout raconter, merci pour la lecture. Et les rêves de Chizuru ont un sens ou une raison caché.


	4. Chapitre 3

Euh...désolé pour le retard ? Je sais je n'ai pas d'excuses, euh si! je ne savais pas comment aborder ce chapitre, il est (le chapitre) une sorte de transition où Chizuru va réaliser certaines choses et enfin bref vous verrez. Encore désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour mettre à jour.

**/IMPORTANT/**: petite note je déteste le couple Hijikata/Chizuru donc si vous aimez Hijikata... pour faire court je vais essayer de garder sa personnalité intacte mais il y aura du bad un peu ( le moins possible mais je ne promet rien, voilà vous êtes prévenu à vos risques et périls. Vive Kazama. Une derniere chose je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit je n'ai pas de bêta, j'en cherche une/un d'ailleurs mais en attendant il se peut qu'il y ait pas mal de fautes même si je fais en sortes qu'il y en ai le moins possible.

Enfin bref passons à l'histoire.

Je ne possède pas Hakuouki.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La jalousie est un plan qui se mange à ébullition

_-Petit sacripant ! Revient ici !_

_ L'enfant ignora complètement le vieux embêtant et continua sa fuite en riant à plein poumon. C'était vraiment trop facile. Les adultes sont peut être très âgés, sa ne change pas le fait qu'un enfant aussi jeune que lui arrivait à les piéger aussi facilement qu'il pouvait parler. C'est à se demander si Torii-sensei n'exagérait pas le double de la moitié qu'il imaginait à la toute grandeur des Kazama. Le petit garçon au cheveux blond se retira dans sa chambre avant que les complications n'arrivent. Bien. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de son petit train quotidien. Après tout, il changeait de cible et de lieu dans le village chaque matin sans en oublier l'heure. Les adultes d'ici étaient vraiment..._

_-**Kazama...Mizuki...Chito...Chikage** ! _

_ Et mer...mince Rei-no-baba l'avait découvert ... une fois de plus... heureusement que sa mère se levait encore plus tôt que lui..._

Chizuru se réveilla en sueur, choquée et incapable de se rappeler du rêve cette fois-ci mais elle savait que c'était sur l'enfant blond. La jeune fille rêvait de plus en plus sur cet enfant. Mais elle s'en rappelait de moins en moins jusqu'à oublier complètement le rêve comme c'était le cas ce matin-là. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Reiko-san était partie pour le village caché des Kazama. Au début, la jeune oni ne pensait pas que la présence de cette femme étrange lui manquerait autant. Kazama-san était tout simplement toujours absent et Amagiri-san était aussi bavard qu'une grosse pierre. Le seul qui lui parlait était Kyo-san mais la plupart du temps, c'était pour la tourner en ridicule. Cependant, ces derniers jours, son travail pour le clan Choshu le maintenait à distance. Chizuru ne savait pas si sa la rendait triste ou heureuse.

-Je me demande quand je pourrais revoir le Shisengumi...

Et maintenant elle parlait à voix haute dans sa solitude. Kazama-san ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte trop à cause du danger et il n'avait pas forcément tord mais elle s'ennuyait énormément seule sans personne à qui parler dans cette auberge...

-Tu en es sur ?

-Oui ! Il parait qu'Itou Kashitarou a trahit le Shisengumi et qu'il va tuer Kondo Isami ce soir, plus vite, il crèvera, mieux on se portera !

"Quoi ? Mais alors ... Saitou-san et Heisuke-kun étaient partis avec Itou-san! Ils sont devenu eux aussi l'ennemi du Shisengumi ? Je dois les prévenir!"

Chizuru quitta l'auberge en quatrième vitesse. Elle se sentait mal pour partir sans rien dire mais Kazama-san ne lui avait pas interdit de partir juste "déconseillé". La jeune fille remarqua l'heure tardive qu'une fois sortie. Elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

OooOooO

Kazama Chikage était de mauvaise humeur. Les humains étaient des mauviettes, il le savait. Sa grand mère le lui avait bien assez répété dans sa jeunesse donc il n'était pas vraiment surpris de leur faiblesse. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il devrait les aider pour chaque petits problèmes personnellement. S'il avait su, il aurait envoyé Reiko ou encore Torii. Il n'avait même pas pu parler à sa **future femme** depuis plusieurs jours !

C'est donc avec beaucoup de lassitude qu'il rentra à l'auberge se soir là. Peut être qu'elle était encore réveillée ce soir-là. Mais c'est une autre vu qui l'accueilli à son arrivé.

-Amagiri...,dit-il de sa voix parfaitement contrôlée, que fait-tu là ? Tu était censé tenir une embuscade aux loups de Mibu à cause de l'assassinat d'Itou Kashitarou.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire quand j'ai remarqué que Yukimura-dono n'était plus ici à cet heure avancée de la nuit. Lui répondit le concerné avec son aplomb habituel.

Chikage souffla d'exaspération. Elle était bien réveillée et elle lui causait des ennuis.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?

C'était bien la question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux.

OooOooO

Chizuru n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait vu des hommes du Shisengumi assassiner Itou sous ses yeux. Ils étaient vraiment impitoyables avec leurs ennemis! Elle avait entendu les rumeurs mais ils étaient si gentils avec elle qu'elle avait cru que ce n'était que des rumeurs.

-Chizuru ? Mais que fait-tu ici ?

Harada Sanosuke, l'un des capitaine. Il avait l'air simplement surpris, pas en colère. Juste le même Harada-san qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir au quartier général.

-J'avais entendu dire qu'Itou-san voulait assassiner Kondo-san alors...,lui expliqua t-il de sa petite voix.

-Alors c'est vraiment toi Chizuru !

Cette fois c'était Nagakura Shimpachi, un autre capitaine, tout comme Harada-san, il n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi surpris ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec elle maintenant?

-Ce kimono te va vraiment bien. On était juste tellement habitués à te voir avec des vêtements d'hommes qu'on ne t'a pas reconnu tout de suite, pas vrai Shimpachi.

-Ouais c'est sa, lui sourit celui-ci, alors tu es déjà fatiguée de ce rustre de Kazama ?

Et zut! Elle avait complément oublier Kazama-san ! Elle était partie sans rien dire... et vue l'heure il devait surement être de retour à l'auberge depuis un moment et donc avoir remarqué son départ. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en sera pas très heureux...

-Je..., commença t-elle.

-Nagakura ! Harada ! Fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Les hommes qui faisaient diversion pour accomplir la mission sont tombés dans une embuscade des Satsuma. Saito et Heisuke sont déjà en route. Bougez-vous un peu !

"Hijikata-san"

-Et pourquoi Yukimura est-elle ici ? Je croyais qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre les oni, notamment cette femmelette de Kazama Chikage qui est avec les Satsuma.

-Je...

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y songeait les Satsuma partageaient les idéaux d'Itou qui est devenu l'ennemi du Shisengumi mais...

-J'ai entendu des hommes dirent que Kondo-san était visé par Itou-san et...

Hijikata-san souffla d'exaspération.

-Yukimura, tu as rejoint les oni, qui eux, sont alliés avec les Satsuma, qui eux, se sont rebellé contre le Shogunat, ils sont nos ennemis, expliqua lentement Hijikata.

-Alors Hijikata-san, sa ne vous fait rien qu'elle est avec ce super beau oni qui peux la toucher, la voir, et la **manger** tous les jours ? Hier, vous avez dit qu'il...

-Souji! Tais toi et retourne au lit !

-Non, c'est plus intéressant ici, rouspéta celui-ci.

Chizuru sourit à la dispute entre ces anciens compagnons, elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au Shisengumi.

-Vous êtes tous insupportables, gémit le vice capitaine démoniaque.

Pourquoi est-ce que ces hommes ne l'écoutaient jamais ? Et devant Chizuru, en plus ! Et Souji était malade aussi ! Chizuru sourit en voyant l'air exaspéré du vice capitaine mais... quelque chose était différend, quelque chose avait changé depuis son départ...Elle se rappela soudain des mots de Reiko-san, le Shisengumi choisirait leur idéaux plutôt que le reste. C'était triste mais peut être qu'elle n'avait plus sa place parmi eux. Après tout, au début, il l'avait capturée parce qu'elle avait vu les Rasetsu, rien de plus et si elle disait quoi que ce soit ils avaient dit qu'ils la tuerait...

-Hijikata-san, Okita-san, Nagakura-san et Harada-san, je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais pour Kondo-san et pour vous dire au revoir. Kazama-san m'a dit que je pouvais vous revoir une dernière fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Chizuru, si tu ne veux pas rester avec lui, viens avec nous.

-Merci Nagakura-san mais j'ai promis à Kazama-san que je le suivrais.

-Tu n'as pas à tenir des promesses face à cet enfoiré, Yukimura. Reviens.

-Hijikata-san a raison, qui nous fera à manger maintenant ? Se plaignit Souji.

Chizuru était déchirée. Que devait-elle faire ? Retourner avec le Shisengumi ou tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kazama-san ? Kazama-san lui avait dit que les oni respectaient leurs promesses quoi qu'il arrive mais...

-Hey! Voilà le Shisengumi !

-Merde, les Satsuma !

L'embuscade était devenue une véritable chasse où les hommes du Shisengumi était les proies... Ils avaient beau dire Satsuma, mais il y avait aussi le clan Choshu et...Shiranui.

-Yo Harada, je suis venue pour... Chizuru-chan ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, si Kazama l'apprend il va me couper la tête et encore c'est s'il est de bonne humeur ... quand à Rei-baba ...

Il frissonna. La jeune fille savait que cette oni prenait un malin plaisir à embêter celui qui était devant elle.

-Kyo-san, je suis désolée...

-Pourquoi Chizuru devrait elle retourner avec vous ?!

"Heisuke-kun..."

Il était de retour parmi le Shisengumi.

-Shiranui, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu n'était pas avec les Choshu ?

-Ils sont copain avec les Satsuma depuis un petit moment Harada, tu devrais te tenir mieux informé, mais zut qu'est ce que je dois faire ,si elle est blessée Kazama va me faire ma fête... ou plutôt me couper la tête... mais je dois aussi faire mon boulot pour ceux de Choshu... merde!

-Inutile de trembler comme une fille Shiranui, je suis là depuis un moment.

-Kazama! Tu sais c'est vraiment méchant de me faire réfléchir en plein boulot surtout que tu es là depuis le début je paris, râla Kyo puis il continua à voix basse, je le dirai à Torii, il va te gronder, tu vas voir...

-De ?

-Torii-sama vous félicitera pour tous vos efforts pour les Kazama, sourit ce dernier.

-Il a intérêt. Bien, Chizuru, tu n'avais qu'a me dire si tu voulais revoir le Shisengumi aussi vite, pas la peine de te sauver comme une voleuse. Tu te rend compte que j'ai du te chercher dans toute la capitale ?

-Je suis désolée, fit celle-ci en baissant la tête, elle causait vraiment des ennuis à tout le monde.

-Kazama ! Hurla Hijikata. Descend un peu de ton perchoir et viens te battre! Si tu gagne, je me tairai sur ce qui s'est passé au quartier général il y a quelques semaines, mais si je gagne, Chizuru revient avec nous!

-Hijikata-san...

-Oh, un humain fragile comme toi veut me combattre ? C'est aussi futile que stupide mais heureusement pour toi j'ai du temps à perdre. Mais si je gagne tous vos Rasetsu seront éliminé comme l'ochimizu et quant à Chizuru, elle tiendra sa promesse.

-Un mort n'a pas besoin d'elle.

Et ils dégainèrent. Kazama sourit à l'homme imprudent en face de lui. Il voulait mourir tant que ça ? Les deux adversaires se regardèrent dans les yeux, guettant l'instant propice pour attaquer l'autre. Chizuru, quant à elle regardait les deux hommes devant elle, légèrement agacée : pourquoi ils n'écoutaient jamais ce qu'elle disait jusqu'au bout ?

-Kazama-san, Hijikata-san ! ARRÊTEZ ! Je suis juste venue dire au revoir, je n'avais aucune intention de trahir ma promesse, j'allais rentrer bientôt quant l'attaque a commencée et ...

-Yukimura-dono a raison Kazama, intervînt Amagiri, combattre ici et maintenant est inutile. De plus, vous n'avez pas oublié votre promesse à Reiko-sama.

Le concerné regarda son acolyte, irrité. Il savait bien que le combat serait inutile d'un point de vue oni, mais cet humain Hijikata Toshizo l'énervait à un point indescriptible. Mais de là à se mettre Reiko à dos...

-Très bien, soupira Chikage en rengainant son katana. On dirait que tu as été chanceux cette nuit aussi Shisengumi. Viens Chizuru, on y va. Shiranui, je veux un rapport détaillé plus tard. Et avant de refusé, sache qu'il ira directement à Reiko-ba.

Ce dernier frissonna, il allait finalement le tuer mentalement...Chizuru salua le Shisengumi avant de suivre Kazama qui avait Amagiri juste à côté. Le second du Shisengumi cependant ne voyait pas cela de cet œil.

-Kazama, la discussion n'est pas terminé ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, elle n'a pas à ...

-Je ne l'ai pas "**mangée**" alors tais-toi et retourne à tes louveteaux, ricana ce dernier en se fondant dans la nuit.

-Hijikata-san, on dirait qu'elle va bien avec lui mais...il reste toujours "**ce**" problème.

-Je sais Harada, je sais.

-On dirait les Satsuma sont partis en même temps que les oni, remarqua Shimpachi.

-Tu as donc choisie ton camp, Chizuru.

-Dommage, elle était si jolie en kimono, soupira Souji.

-Arrête de râler et va au lit !

OooOooO

Lorsqu'elle revînt à l'auberge avec Kazama et les autres, Chizuru s'excusa une nouvelle fois et retourna dans sa chambre. La jeune Oni se sentait tellement coupable de causer des ennuis à tout le monde mais elle avait été heureuse de voir le Shisengumi une dernière fois et qu'ils allaient bien. Par contre, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de très mauvais. Chizuru soupira et ferma les yeux, autant dormir, peut être que demain, tout ira mieux...

_-Les Fùdo demandent ou plutôt exigent le retirement des Kazama dans l'affaire des meurtres récents au sein des Nagumo, ils ont dit que les Kazama n'ont aucune obligation envers l'Est et que les Oni du Nord s'en occuperont et qu'il devrait prendre des nouvelles des Fusshïa au Sud pendant qu'ils mènent l'enquête et les Yase devront porter leur appuis quoi qu'il advienne. Fin du message. Qu'en pensez vous Ser Torii ? _

_-C'est un appât, je préviendrais Reiko dans la matinée et je veux un rapport complet sur l'activité externe et la situation interne des Nagumo depuis la chute des Yukimura. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qu'il en est des recherche sur Yukimura Kodou depuis les récent événements._

_-Toujours porté disparut après le mouvements des clan humains Satsuma et Choshu. _

_-Cet espèce de traître pense pouvoir fuir ses obligations en tant que Oni ? Faite un rapport demandant l'assistance des Amagiri avec cette affaire, contacter les Shiranui, faite patienter les Yase, ignorer les Fùdo et apporter moi du papier pendant que l'un d'entre vous prévienne Reiko. Il est grand temps que Chikage soit mis au courant de la situation ici..._

Une forte explosion secoua Chizuru se son rêve étrange. Elle n'avait encore fait aucun rêve comme celui-ci et elle s'en rappelait contrairement aux derniers jours. Pourquoi faisait elle des rêves sur les oni? Une autre explosion, bien plus proche la tira de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le temps de réfléchir à tout sa. Chizuru entendit la porte d'entrée de l'auberge être fracassée. Où était passé Kyou-san, Amagiri-san et Kazama-san ? Ils semblaient avoir tous disparut. Ce n'était pas bon signe...

-Nous somme les Shisengumi, au nom du Bakufu, nous vous arrêtons, tuez tous les autres résidents qui résistent!

Kondo-san et le Shisengumi avait trouvé la cachette des Satsuma et ils venaient les arrêter. Que devait-elle faire? Elle pourrais retourner avec eux mais...

-Kazama-san...,murmura t-elle

La jeune oni lui avait fait une promesse et elle allait la tenir ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus combattre le Shisengumi, peut être qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir. Ils avaient bloqué la porte d'entrée et surement l'arrière, elle devait donc passé par la fenêtre. Une pas trop haute ou une avec un arbre ou un toit en dessous peut être.

Chizuru réussit à trouver une fenêtre basse où il n'y avait personne et passa par dessus, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de s'éloigner du carnage, Kazama-san pourrait la retrouver plus tard ou elle pourrais chercher kyou-san chez les Choshu...

-Hey toi là-bas!

Des soldats du Shinsengumi ! Ils l'avaient trouvée.

-Tu viens de sauter de l'auberge, tu es donc avec les Satsuma, viens ici, continua le soldat qui l'avait interpellé.

-Elle est plutôt jolie.

Chizuru maudit sa chance. Kazama-san lui avait interdit de s'habiller comme un garçon pas que sa la dérangeait, elle préférait largement les kimono simple qu'aux vêtements masculins. Mais maintenant, ce ne sera pas simple de leur échapper en kimono.

-Mais je le reconnais, c'est cette traîtresse de Yukimura, Hijikata-san et Kondo-san ont ordonné de la faire taire.

Quoi ?

-Quel dommage, moi qui voulait jouer avec.

-Arrête de râler de dépêche toi de la tuer. Pas de pitié pour les traîtres.

Lorsqu'ils pointèrent leurs armes sur elles, quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Chizuru. C'était un cauchemars. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, le Shinsengumi n'allait pas la tuer juste parce qu'elle devait tenir la promesse faite à Kazama-san...Les paroles de Reiko-san lui revinrent en mémoire. Les Shisengumi choisirait l'intérêt de leur organisation plutôt de que l'aider...Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle avait une promesse à tenir et elle devait retrouver son père !

-Qu'est ce que...NON! Arrête!

OooOooO

Chikage était de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il revint à l'auberge, rien n'allait comme prévu, bientôt la guerre éclatera dans la capitale et de plus le rapport que lui avait fait Torii il y a six mois l'inquiétait de plus en plus, la situation empirait que se soit pour les humains ou les oni. Même Amagiri était plus sombre que d'habitude.

Il n'était plus qu'a deux rue de l'auberge lorsqu'il respira l'odeur du sang et un vent anormal significatif des pouvoirs oni. Peut être que Shiranui s'amusait ? Non c'était trop fort comme...

-Amagiri.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et suivit Kazama jusqu'à l'auberge en hâtant le pas. Ce qu'ils virent fut atroce, des centaines de corps décapités, certains aux Satsuma d'autre au Shisengumi. Les bruits des combats n'avaient pas cessé. Chikage étouffa un juron. Il ignorait comment une situation pareil a pu se produire mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question.

-Amagiri, va chercher Shiranui. Je m'occupe de Chizuru.

Des hurlements horrifiés attira son attention. Le Shisengumi avait utilisé le Rasetsu ? Non, c'était le pouvoir qu'il avait ressenti à son arrivé. Un traumatisme a du réveiller ses pouvoirs qui étaient encore en sommeil.

OooOooO

Chizuru voyait simplement des formes, pas les visages. Elle pouvait entendre leurs voix mais ne les comprenaient pas pour autant. Comme si ils parlaient une autre langue. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle était entourée d'ennemis qui voulait la tuer et qu'elle devint tenir la promesse faite à Kazama-san. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle sentit quelqu'un la plaquer au sol et sa vision s'obscurcit totalement. Elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse et elle serait tuée.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Kazama-san.

* * *

Voilà pour le Chapitre 3, pas très long vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour m'être à jour mais j'ai pas mal d'idée pour le prochain donc je peux dire avec assurance que je mettrais moins de temps mais ce sera pas tout de suite car je dois mettre à jour mes autres fanfictions. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans vos Reviews et en espérant que vous avez aimez. Voici un petit cadeau pour ceux qui on attendu tout ce temps pour la mise à jour, un résumé du prochain chapitre ( ou une partie) :

Vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé avec Chizuru, pourquoi le Shisengumi la pourchasse et un côté secret de Kazama, pour le reste vous le verrez en lisant lorsqu'il sortira.


End file.
